Fun in the Kitchen
Production Episode: 10 Date: November 24, 1971 Time: 50:22 Musical Director: Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Producer: David Bell Director: David Bell Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: Hotel Lift * Ballad: Beach of St. Tropez * Bloopers - 7 * New England 1635 * At Home with Henry McGee with Chow Mein * St. John Bossom - The Dirty Old Man ** Norman * Cruise on the S.S. Rumpo * The Ladybirds - River Deep Mountain High * Fun in the Kitchen * The Movie Shakers ** The Lovers ** Home is the Hero * Tag: The Girl Highlights * New England 1635 * S.S. Rump * Fun in the Kitchen * The Movie Shakers Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Andree Melly * Bob Todd * Jenny Lee Wright * The Ladybirds * Jerold Wells * Carol Mills * Jose Stewart * Marilyn Rickard * Bettine Le Beau * Jack Wright * Bella Emburg * Connie Georges * Lillian Padmore * Brian Nolan * Yvonne Paul * Mia Martin * David Waterman * Vic Taylor * Dennis Plenty Quotes * Mistress Mary - "What I really need is handy man. Then he could help me loosen my drawers." Benny Pureheart - (hitting Eli Todd) "You wicked evil man! You wicked evil man!" ---- * Mistress Mary - "Could you see me or my sister running through the forest with a bear behind?" ---- * Andree Melly - "I just stopped by to have a little social intercourse." ---- * Merwyn Cruddy - "There were witches there. Not just lady witches, but male witches too!" Andree Melly - "Warlocks." Merwyn Cruddy - "It's true I tell you! They said they wanted to sacrifice a 21-year old virgin, and they all started looking at me." Andree Melly - "And what steps did you take?" Merwyn Cruddy - "Bloody long ones!" ---- * Mamood Ramsun - "I would like a little service." Chow Mein - "Then go to a little church." ---- * Chow Mein - "If you can't see it or smell it, we don't have it." ---- * Johnny Craddock - "Because absinthe makes the heart grow fonder...." ---- * Andree Melly - "Before you became the big star you are today, you had your nose altered by a very popular plastic surgeon. How did that come about?" Merwyn Cruddy - "He caught me kissing his wife." ---- * Miss Abigail - "Oh, Gaylord, I'm so proud of you. You've been out at the front, fightin' for peace." Gaylord - "Well, now I'm home, I want for a piece of what I've been fightin' for!" ---- * Miss Abigail - "Your daddy ain't going to like it." Gaylord - "My daddy ain't gonna get it!" ---- * Gaylord - "Tell me, Miss Abigail, how's the old Reverend gentleman." Miss Abigail - "He's a cannon now, Gaylord." Gaylord - "A cannon? Well, I'll be a son of a gun!" Trivia * First appearance of Henry McGee as a regular performer in the series. * This is the first time Henry McGee does the introduction. * The beautiful young girls coming from the hotel elevator opener are Bettine Le Beau and Marilyn Rickard. * The Movie Shakers is a parody of "The Movie Makers," a recurring series of interviews with major filmmakers and actors at the National Film Theatre that aired on the BBC between 1969 and 1976. * "The Lovers" sketch is a video parody of Stan Freberg's 1951 record "John and Marsha," albeit with additional material by Hill (the part with George). It appears in the 1979 U.S. syndicated package but was left out of the 1987 revamp. * A boom mike shows up over Bob Todd in the "Movie Shakers" sketch. * Bettine Le Beau and Marilyn Rickard are the ladies Benny chases in the tag. * The "At Home with Henry McGee" sketch was reportedly left over from the last episode. St. John Bossom's "Dirty Old Man" and "Norman" are also reported left over from the same episode. Sequence * Last Episode: Cinema: The Vintage Years * Next Episode: News At Ten ---- Category: Episodes Category:1971 Episodes